


Everything is... Not Good!

by anakien



Series: Colors [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Gen, colorblind, colorblind!ezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakien/pseuds/anakien
Summary: "Ezra, hit the red button!" Ezra whipped his head towards her, and immediately his stomach flipped upside down. "The red button? Me?!" he exclaimed. "No, the other Ezra." Hera said without missing a beat. "Yes, I mean you!" or; the one where Ezra's colorblindness (almost) gets them in trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What, you thought all of these fics would be all sunshine and loth-kittens? Nah, we all know this has gotten Ezra in trouble multiple times before. Here's one possibility of how. 
> 
> Idea comes from LordSkyjacker's and Midnight Luna's requests on fanfiction.net 
> 
> This is set sometime in season 1 after Kanan found out, but before the rest of the crew did.

As always, they were stuck in their usual mess. On the run from the Empire on a milk run mission gone wrong. Again.

Ezra could hear the rattling whine of the TIE fighters shrieking overhead; many screeching alarms were blaring all over the Ghost. Lights were flashing all over every control panel in sight, and Ezra felt like his brain was about to blow up from the sensory overload. 

"Hold on!" Hera's teeth were gritted as she jerked the Ghost's controls to the right. Ezra was gripping the copilot's armrests so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Kanan was in the back, frantically rewiring some shot wire and trying to remain upright. He and Chopper were arguing back and forth about what was best to do, but Chopper couldn't move from where he was plugged into the wall, trying to calculate the fastest and safest route to hyperspace. 

"Hera, get us out of here!" Kanan urged, widening his stance in order to keep himself upright as Hera looped the Ghost in a spiral. He twirled the tool in his hands and wiped his forehead before diving back in. 

"I'm trying!" She called out over her shoulder. "I hope you're strapped in," she said to Ezra. Ezra, looking positively green, hastily snapped the belt around his lap. 

Hera stretched out an arm and leaned to hit a button in front of Ezra, but her reach fell short, and she scowled. "Ezra, hit the red button!" 

Ezra whipped his head towards her, and immediately his stomach flipped upside down. "The red button? Me?!" he exclaimed. 

"No, the other Ezra." Hera said without missing a beat. "Yes, I mean you!" 

Ezra turned back to the buttons in front of him and stretched out his hand over them. Um, slight problem... which one of them was red? 

"Now, Ezra!" 

Ezra's panic grew as he looked back and forth. He felt his hands grow clammy, and his breathing quickened. "Which one is it?" he cried out. 

All of a sudden, Kanan's hand came flying out of nowhere and smashed the button on the left. "I got it," he grunted, grabbing the back of Ezra's chair. "Let's get out of here!" 

Hera put the thrusters in high gear, and they jumped into hyperspace with a blip. Chopper warbled a cheer behind them. 

Gone safely without the Empire on their tails, Hera allowed herself to sink back into her chair and take a deep breath. She put the ship on autopilot, and her eyes narrowed. Ezra stiffened, knowing what was coming as she whirled around to face him, arms crossed and ready to lecture. Chopper unplugged from the port and made a speedy exit, warbling a sarcastic 'nice knowing ya' all the whole. Kanan put a steady hand on his shoulder to keep him from bolting.

"Ezra, you can't hesitate like that! Ever! The Empire isn't going to sit around to wait for you to press a button. We could've been captured!" Hera inhaled a deep breath, about to continue, when she saw how upset Ezra looked and then Kanan shaking his head slightly 'no' behind him. 

She let the breath sputter out and rubbed her eyes. "I need some Caf," she said more quietly, walking out. 

Ezra slumped down into his own chair, blinking back hot tears. "I didn't mean to put everyone in danger," he said, looking up at Kanan. "But she said red, and I..." 

Kanan sighed and sat down in the pilot's seat where Hera had been. "I know," he said. "It's not your fault. You should tell her about you being colorblind; she would understand." 

Ezra screwed up his face in an unhappy expression and purses his lips. "I don't know," he said. "I think it would be best if I just steered clear around her for the next few days. If she sees me, she'll probably dump me on the nearest SpacePort." 

Kanan watched Ezra's unhappy expression and decided to try and make him feel a teensy bit better. "You know, she's done that to me a few times before," he said lightly. 

Ezra's eyes widened comically, all traces of uneasiness gone. His jaw dropped, and he laughed. "You?! But she loves you!" 

"Definitely," Kanan said. He stood up and cracked his knuckles. Ezra popped up next to him, and Kanan knew they were going to be in for a while. "Well, it all started a few months after we met on Gorse..." 

Several days later, Ezra tiptoed into the cockpit. He was still doing his best to avoid Hera, but he was trying to find Chopper to get him to help mess with Zeb. He figured he could always make a speedy exit if she was in there. Luckily, the room was empty, but there were several new, small white stickers all over the controls, and Ezra tilted his head curiously at the sight. He stepped up closer and squinted to read one. 

RED, the label said. BLUE, said another. One up above his head said GREEN. Ezra felt like his face was going to split from how big his smile was. He walked out feeling ten times lighter with a dopey grin that would last for days. 

Several hours later: "KANAN! What are these stickers doing all over my ship?"

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, please don't think I don't love Hera because I totally do. I wrote it how she got a little worked up because she was nervous of losing everyone. If it makes you feel better, she totally apologized after the fact.
> 
> R&R.


End file.
